


flickering ears

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: When a grooming session quickly turns into something else.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	flickering ears

Riku’s ear twitches as he senses his presence before Tenn sees his brother’s eyes on him. 

“Tenn-nii!” Riku squeals, running excitedly towards him. Tenn barely has time to stretch out his arms before Riku launches himself towards him. The force of Riku running into his arms has Tenn barrelling back before falling onto the floor, his arms braced around Riku automatically. He could feel his brother’s red tail wrapping around his waist as his brother licks his face and nuzzles his cheek excitedly.

“Riku, I’ve only been gone for the entire day,” Tenn says with an exasperated fondness. He strokes his brother’s brilliant red hair, feeling the soft strands brushing in between his fingers.

“It’s a day too long,” Riku whines, “I missed you. Playtime isn’t the same without you, Tenn-nii.” He puffs his cheeks and pouts, and the image is so adorable that Tenn couldn’t help but smile. “Next time, ask Gaku-sama to take me along when you go to the city with him.”

“The city air is bad for your lungs, you know that,” Tenn points out, “Gaku brought you lots of toys, though, to make up for it. Go thank our master later, okay?”

“Okay!”

Riku nuzzles Tenn’s cheek again, inhaling his brother’s scent. Tenn’s pink tail tickles Riku’s back as it wraps lazily around his brother, keeping him close. Riku giggles when Tenn licks his cheeks and nose as if to groom him, a purr already rumbling out from his chest.

“Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii.”

“Mm?”

“Can you groom me again?”

Tenn gives another exasperated fond smile. “Riku, you’re as big as I am now. We’re no longer kittens. You can groom yourself, can’t you?”

Riku pouts. “Tenn-nii does it better! Gaku-sama is good at it too, especially when he uses that brush with the ribbon tied on it, but no one does it better than Tenn-nii!” His younger twin brother clings onto his arm. “Tenn-nii, groom me.  _ Please? _ ”

Tenn knows he cannot resist Riku’s wide pleading eyes. It’s been that way since they were mere kittens, and on some days, he suspects that Riku knows and uses this fact to his full advantage.

“Okay, okay,” Tenn finally relents, “But at least go to our room first. Grooming you outdoors where it’s dirty and dusty defeats the purpose, don’t you think?”

Riku nods, grinning. “Okay!”

He closes his hands around Tenn’s wrists before pulling him forward. Tenn allows himself to be tugged by his little brother, his smile never leaving his face.

Now sitting on their shared bed, surrounded by all the toys and pillows their master Gaku gave them over the years, Riku leans against his brother’s chest, purring happily as Tenn begins his grooming session by stroking his hair slowly and carefully. The sensation of his brother’s fingers lightly tugging his locks of hair as he combs through them is relaxing and Riku couldn’t stop the loud noise from escaping his throat.

Tenn doesn’t seem to mind, though. He seems rather pleased by it, even.

“Riku, didn’t I tell you to brush your hair after you play?” Tenn chides lightly, “Look at all these knots! Gaku will have a hard time brushing them away if it weren’t for me.”

Riku giggles, not at all apologetic. “Sorry, Tenn-nii! I had too much fun, I forgot!”

“Well, why don’t you tell your big brother what you have been doing while I was away in the city?”

Riku turns to him excitedly. “Oh, Tenn-nii, I have _ so  _ many stories!”

Tenn listens as Riku tells him of the time where he nearly caught this giant rat he wanted to show to Gaku before it escaped, and of the stray cat boy who wandered by the house last afternoon who’s a little grumpy but is sweetly named “Haru”. As Tenn licks his cheeks and eyelids, Riku happily recounts the time where their neighbour Tsumugi gave Riku an extra fish and told him to say hello to Gaku, and the time where Riku nearly fell into a river trying to catch  _ more  _ fish for Tenn when Tenn gets back.

When Tenn begins to lick his cat ears, however -

“Eek!” Riku lets out a squeak of surprise, flinching a little.

“Riku?” Tenn pulls back, looking at his brother in concern, “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine!” Riku sputters, “I was just surprised, that’s all.” He nudges his head against Tenn’s chin. “Y-you can continue grooming me, Tenn-nii.”

Tenn purses his lips. “If you’re sure…”

“Very!”

When Tenn moves to lick Riku’s ears again, however -

“H-hya!”

“Riku,” Tenn frowns as he pulls back again, “Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay? You’re acting really strange.”

Tenn’s face morphs into surprise when he is greeted by the sight of Riku’s heavily flushed cheeks. His brother covers his ears with his hands as he attempts to shrink away from Tenn, already edging off the bed. 

“S-sorry, Tenn-nii,” Riku says meekly, avoiding eye contact, “I know you’ve done this to me before but for some reason this time it felt…” Riku swallows. “Weird.”

Tenn takes in the sight of his brother, observing him more carefully this time. Riku is crouching into himself as if he’s trying to fold himself in half, his hands bracing themselves on his stomach. His cheeks are red and his eyes, though Riku is trying to avoid his gaze, look a little blown. Tenn’s own eyes drift downwards to the boy’s tail, which is waving restlessly around him.

Tenn lightly sniffs the air just to be sure.

“Riku…” he says slowly, “Are you aroused?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Riku wails, finally turning to look at him with wide teary eyes. Tenn makes a sound of surprise when Riku suddenly throws himself against Tenn again, wrapping his arms around his waist as he buries his face against his brother’s stomach. “I didn’t mean to, Tenn-nii. I’m sorry. You must think I’m weird…”

“What? No!” Tenn lightly taps Riku’s cheek to get his brother to look at him. “Don’t be silly, Riku. Why would I think that’s weird?”

“Because you’ve groomed me many times before and I never reacted that way…” Riku mumbles. His eyes are starting to get teary again and Tenn quickly peppers his brother’s face with kisses to prevent him from crying. It apparently works because Riku starts giggling, his hands lightly pushing against Tenn’s chest. “Hehe, stop, Tenn-nii, that  _ tickles! _ ”

“That’s punishment for saying such silly things,” Tenn says. He relents, regardless, and tenderly caresses Riku’s face, brushing away some stray strands of hair from his eyes. “Your ears are sensitive now?”

“A-ah, um.” The flush returns to Riku’s face. “It was...after last night…”

Ah. 

“Sorry, was I too rough on you?” Tenn asks.

“N-no! W-well...maybe a little, but I liked it!” Riku quickly says, “I like it when Tenn-nii loses control…” he mumbles, sounding a little embarrassed.

“Heh…?” Tenn smirks, leaning down to kiss the side of Riku’s throat lightly. He doesn’t miss the way his brother tenses at the sensation. “When did my little brother become so insatiable?”

“It’s all Tenn-nii’s fault,” Riku huffs. He moans softly when Tenn begins to mouth further along his throat and down to his collarbone, his hands gripping Tenn’s forearms to steady himself. “Ha-ah…n-now my ears are sensitive. Tenn-nii t-turned me w-weird.” Riku moans again when Tenn’s hands slip under his loose shirt, brushing over his chest.

“Hm?” Tenn’s fingers brush against a certain spot. “Riku, are these bandages?”

“You played with my nipples too much and now they’re all swollen!” Riku complains, “Had to cover them or else Gaku-sama will surely notice!”

“But that won’t do, Riku,” Tenn purrs, taking delight in the soft noises his brother makes when his hands continue to wander, “I want to see the result of my work last night. Can I take them off?”

“...Since Tenn-nii asked so nicely, okay…”

Tenn chuckles. “Thank you, Riku.”

He peels off the bandages and immediately closes his fingers around the nipples, which true to Riku’s words, are still stiff and swollen. This fact sends a renewed heat down Tenn’s gut, and before he knows it, a growl escapes his throat. Riku squeaks when Tenn suddenly pushes him down against the mattress, before he bucks his hips and whines when Tenn continues to play with his nipples.

“H-hya~! T-Tenn-nii, they’re still so sensitive - mmph!” Riku turns his head to the side, allowing Tenn full access to his throat. He yelps when Tenn bites down on the skin, hard enough for Riku to feel something but not enough for it to really hurt. “Tenn-nii, I - hnngh!”

“I played with you all night last night and you’re still like this,” Tenn says roughly, “I’m tempted to think you’re in heat.”

“D-don’t be silly, Tenn-nii. You would know if I am. We always -h-ah!- have them together.” Riku is grinding his hips against Tenn, eager to get that delicious friction. “We always have Gaku-sama to take care of us when that happens.”

“That’s true,” Tenn says, “If you’re not in heat yet you’re like this, you really are just an insatiable little demon.”

Riku beams at him. “I’ll always want Tenn-nii!” He bites his bottom lip, suddenly looking shy. “T-Tenn-nii, if you don’t mind...m-maybe you can try playing with my ears this time? It felt so good when you licked them earlier. I wanna feel it again.”

“You’re going to be so spoiled like this, Riku,” Tenn answers with a sigh but he’s already leaning in.

“Tenn-nii always indulges me, so it’s okay!” Riku makes a keening sound when he feels Tenn’s teeth lightly biting the tip of his ear before he feels a flick of a rough tongue against the surface. “H-hn…” His arms tighten around Tenn as Riku presses himself closer. 

“Does this feel good, Riku?” Tenn asks softly.

Riku nods. “It feels really good. Do it again, Tenn-nii.”

Tenn laughs. “So demanding, my cute little brother.”

He obliges anyway and continues to lightly nip and lick Riku’s ears, imitating a grooming session. But unlike a grooming session, Tenn takes special note of the places where Riku reacts the most and focuses on those places, enjoying the way his brother jerks and tenses underneath him, his fingers bunching into Tenn’s shirt. 

One of Tenn’s hands continues to play with Riku’s nipples, teasing the small slit at the top and circling them with his thumb. It doesn’t take long until he hears Riku’s breathing has turned into pants and when he looks down at his brother’s face, Riku’s cheeks are red and his lips are parted, revealing his tiny fangs and the drool that connects his lips together.

“T-Tenn-nii,” Riku whines, “I-I feel so good…” He squeals when Tenn’s hand moves from his nipples to slip under Riku’s shorts and underwear before wrapping around Riku’s cock. “Hyaa~! T-Tenn-nii, if you touch there, I won’t last very long-!”

“That’s okay, sweetheart,” Tenn soothes, his lips leaving Riku’s ears to pepper kisses around the boy’s face. “You missed me, don’t you? Let me comfort you.”

Riku moans wonderfully underneath him as Tenn strokes him. Tenn always has a liking towards Riku’s cock. It’s smaller than his but it’s cute and the shape fits perfectly in his hand and when it’s hard, it strains so hard against Riku’s underwear and against his stomach if there are no constraints and would leak at the tip. His cock is cute, like the rest of Riku.

Tenn really loves his brother. He wants to hold Riku all the time and never let him go.

“T-Tenn-nii…” Riku pants, “I-I c-can’t -,” His hips buck into Tenn’s hand, pressing his cock further against Tenn’s palm. “I’m going to -,”

He comes with a loud yowl, his release spilling messily into Tenn’s hands. He shudders underneath Tenn and Tenn holds him as he goes through the waves of his orgasm. When he finally calms down a little, Tenn releases Riku’s cock and takes out his hand from his underwear, bringing it to Riku’s mouth.

Tenn smiles. “Won’t you lick big brother clean?”

Riku holds Tenn’s hand, now stained with Riku’s cum, before he leans down and licks his release off Tenn’s hand. He takes his time with it, his tongue swiping Tenn’s palm and in between his fingers and even after he’s done, he moves to suck Tenn’s fingers like the way a kitten would suckle for milk. 

“Tenn-nii tastes so good,” Riku moans.

“You’re tasting yourself, sweetheart,” Tenn coos. He kisses Riku’s forehead before he gently takes his hand away from Riku’s hold in favor of pining Riku’s hand above his head. He smirks at his brother, who blinks at him with wide shiny eyes.

“Now then,” Tenn purrs, “We still have time before dinner, so shall we continue?”

Riku smiles at him, all red cheeks and cute little fangs.

“Hehe, okay, Tenn-nii - hmmph!”

Riku doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Tenn is already kissing him deeply and messily on the mouth.

(They ended up missing dinner, and when Gaku opened the door to their bedroom, he found them naked and tangled on the bed, their tails intertwined with each other as they slept. He ended up keeping their dinner for later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 97 day!
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
